The present invention relates to parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules, proteins encoded by such nucleic acid molecules, antibodies raised against such proteins, and inhibitors of such proteins. The present invention also includes therapeutic compositions comprising such nucleic acid molecules, proteins, antibodies, inhibitors, and combinations thereof, as well as the use of these compositions to protect animals from diseases caused by parasitic nematodes.
Parasitic nematode infections in animals, including humans, are typically treated by chemical drugs. One disadvantage with chemical drugs is that they must be administered often. For example, dogs susceptible to heartworm are typically treated monthly. Repeated administration of drugs, however, often leads to the development of resistant nematode strains that no longer respond to treatment. Furthermore, many of the chemical drugs cause harmful side effects in the animals being treated, and as larger doses become required due to the build up of resistance, the side effects become even greater. Moreover, a number of drugs only treat symptoms of a parasitic disease but are unable to prevent infection by the parasitic nematode.
An alternative method to prevent parasitic nematode infection includes administering a vaccine against a parasitic nematode. Although many investigators have tried to develop vaccines based on specific antigens, it is well understood that the ability of an antigen to stimulate antibody production does not necessarily correlate with the ability of the antigen to stimulate an immune response capable of protecting an animal from infection, particularly in the case of parasitic nematodes. Although a number of prominent antigens have been identified in several parasitic nematodes, including in Dirofilaria, there is yet to be a commercially available vaccine developed for any parasitic nematode.
The life cycle of parasitic nematodes generally includes development through four molts, the last two molts taking place in the host animal. Molting is a complex process involving a variety of different mechanisms. However, a lack of understanding of the basic biology, metabolism and biochemistry of parasitic nematodes has resulted in the identification of few targets for chemotherapy or vaccines.
As an example of the complexity of parasitic nematodes, the life cycle of D. immitis, the nematode that causes heartworm, includes a variety of life forms, each of which presents different targets, and challenges, for immunization. Adult forms of the parasite are quite large and preferentially inhabit the heart and pulmonary arteries of an animal. Sexually mature adults, after mating, produce microfilariae which traverse capillary beds and circulate in the vascular system of the dog. One method of demonstrating infection in the dog is to detect the circulating microfilariae. If a dog is maintained in an insect-free environment, the life cycle of the parasite cannot progress. However, when microfilariae are ingested by a female mosquito during blood feeding on an infected dog, subsequent development of the microfilariae into larvae occurs in the mosquito. The microfilariae go through two larval stages (L1 and L2) and finally become mature third stage larvae (L3) which can then be transmitted back to the dog through the bite of the mosquito. It is this L3 stage, therefore, that accounts for the initial infection. As early as three days after infection, the L3 molt to the fourth larval (L4) stage, and subsequently to the fifth stage, or immature adults. The immature adults migrate to the heart and pulmonary arteries, where they mature and reproduce, thus producing the microfilariae in the blood. xe2x80x9cOccultxe2x80x9d infection with heartworm in dogs is defined as that wherein no microfilariae can be detected, but the existence of the adult heartworms can be determined through thoracic examination.
Heartworm not only is a major problem in dogs, which typically cannot even develop immunity upon infection (i.e., dogs can become reinfected even after being cured by chemotherapy), but is also becoming increasingly widespread in other companion animals, such as cats and ferrets. Heartworm infections have also been reported in humans. Other parasitic nematodeic infections are also widespread, and all require better treatment, including a preventative vaccine program. O. volvulus, for example, causes onchocerciasis (also known as river blindness) in humans. Up to 50 million people throughout the world are reported to be infected with O. volvulus, with over a million being blinded due to infection.
Although many investigators have tried to develop vaccines based on specific antigens, it is well understood that the ability of an antigen to stimulate antibody production does not necessarily correlate with the ability of the antigen to stimulate an immune response capable of protecting an animal from infection, particularly in the case of parasitic nematodes. Although a number of prominent antigens have been identified in several parasitic nematodes, including in Dirofilaria and Onchocerca, there is yet to be an effective vaccine developed for any parasitic nematode.
In just the past few years, there has developed an interest in the identification of larval stage-specific enzymes as potential targets for treatment or prevention of nematode diseases. Nematode transglutaminase-catalyzed reactions have recently been identified as possibly important for the growth, development and survival of nematodes, including Acanthocheilonema vitae, Brugia malayi, and Onchocerca volvulus. See, for example, Mehta, 1992, Mol. Biochem. Parasitol., 53, 1-16; Lustigman, 1995, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemother., 39.9, 1913-1919; Lustigman, 1993, Parasitology Today, 9:8, 294-297. However, until now, no compounds or methods based on specific known targets in parasitic nematode development have been designed for treating or preventing parasitic nematode disease.
There remains a need to identify an efficacious composition that protects animals against diseases caused by parasitic nematodes and that, preferably, also protects animals from infection by such nematodes.
The present invention relates to novel products and processes for prevention and treatment of parasitic nematode infection. According to the present invention there are provided parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins and mimetopes thereof; nematode nucleic acid molecules, including those that encode such proteins; antibodies raised against parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins (i.e., anti-parasitic nematode transglutaminase antibodies); and other compounds that inhibit parasitic nematode transglutaminase activity or the protein disulfide isomerase activity of parasitic nematode transglutaminase (i.e, inhibitory compounds or inhibitors).
The present invention also includes methods to obtain the proteins, mimetopes, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitory compounds herein described. Also included in the present invention are therapeutic compositions comprising such proteins, mimetopes, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies, inhibitory compounds, or mixtures thereof, as well as the use of such therapeutic compositions to protect animals from diseases caused by parasitic nematodes.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene. Preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase genes of the present invention are transglutaminase genes from Brugia malayi, Dirofilaria immitis, and Onchocerca volvulus. Such nucleic acid molecules are referred to as nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules. A parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene preferably includes at least one of the following nucleic acid sequences: SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a Dirofilaria immitis (D. immitis) transglutaminase gene; such nucleic acid molecules are referred to as Dirofilaria immitis (or D. immitis) transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules. A D. immitis transglutaminase gene preferably includes one of the following nucleic acid sequences: SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54 or SEQ ID NO:56. A preferred D. immitis transglutaminase protein includes at least a portion of a protein represented by SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28 or SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52 or SEQ ID NO:55.
The present invention also relates to recombinant molecules, recombinant viruses and recombinant cells that include a transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Also included are methods to produce such nucleic acid molecules, recombinant molecules, recombinant viruses and recombinant cells.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a non-native nematode transglutaminase protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene. A preferred nematode transglutaminase protein is capable of eliciting an immune response when administered to an animal and/or of having parasitic nematode transglutaminase or protein disulfide isomerase (PDI) activity, or both. A preferred nematode transglutaminase protein is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent conditions with a nucleic acid molecule including either SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:56 or SEQ ID NO:59. A preferred nematode transglutaminase protein includes at least a portion of a protein represented by SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO: I1, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:55 or SEQ ID NO:58.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a non-native D. immitis transglutaminase protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent conditions with a D. immitis transglutaminase gene. A preferred D. immitis transglutaminase protein is capable of eliciting an immune response when administered to an animal and/or of having parasitic nematode transglutaminase activity. A preferred D. immitis transglutaminase protein is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent conditions with a nucleic acid molecule including either SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:3 1, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:53 or SEQ ID NO:56. A preferred D. immitis transglutaminase protein includes at least a portion of a protein represented by SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52 or SEQ ID NO:55.
The present invention also relates to mimetopes of parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins as well as to isolated antibodies that selectively bind to parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins or mimetopes thereof. Also included are methods, including recombinant methods, to produce proteins, mimetopes and antibodies of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting nematode transglutaminase activity. The method includes the steps of: (a) contacting an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has nematode transglutaminase activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the nematode transglutaminase activity. Also included in the present invention is a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting nematode transglutaminase activity. Such a test kit includes an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein having nematode transglutaminase activity and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of the nematode transglutaminase activity in the presence of a putative inhibitory compound.
The present invention also includes an inhibitor of nematode transglutaminase activity identified by its ability to inhibit the activity of a nematode transglutaminase and by its inability to substantially inhibit mammalian transglutaminase. Examples of such inhibitors are substrate analogs of nematode transglutaminase, active site inhibitors of nematode transglutaminase, and antibodies that specifically recognize nematode transglutaminase.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting protein disulfide isomerase (PDI) activity. The method includes the steps of: (a) contacting an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein with a putative PDI inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has nematode PDI activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the nematode PDI activity. Also included in the present invention is a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting nematode PDI activity. Such a test kit includes an isolated nematode PDI protein having nematode PDI activity and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of the nematode PDI activity in the presence of a putative inhibitory compound.
The present invention also includes an inhibitor of nematode PDI activity identified by its ability to inhibit the PDI activity of a nematode transglutaminase protein and by its inability to substantially inhibit mammalian PDI. Examples of such inhibitors are substrate analogs of nematode PDI, active site inhibitors of nematode PDI, and antibodies that specifically recognize parasitic nematode transglutaminase.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that is capable of protecting an animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode. Such a therapeutic composition includes an excipient and one or more of the following protective compounds: an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein or a mimetope thereof; an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nematode transglutaminase gene; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a nematode transglutaminase protein; an inhibitor of nematode transglutaminase protein activity identified by its ability to (a) inhibit nematode transglutaminase activity, and (b) not substantially inhibit mammalian transglutaminase activity; an inhibitor of nematode PDI protein activity identified by its ability to (a) inhibit nematode PDI activity, and (b) not substantially inhibit mammalian PDI activity; or any combinations thereof. A preferred therapeutic composition of the present invention also includes an adjuvant, a carrier, or both. Preferred nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule compounds of the present invention include naked nucleic acid vaccines, recombinant virus vaccines and recombinant cell vaccines. Also included in the present invention is a method to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode comprising the step of administering to the animal at least one protective compound of the present invention.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a method to produce a transglutaminase protein, the method comprising culturing a cell transformed with a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nematode transglutaminase gene.
The present invention provides for isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins, isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules, antibodies directed against parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins, and other inhibitors of nematode transglutaminase activity. As used herein, the terms isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins and isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules refer to nematode transglutaminase proteins and nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules derived from parasitic nematodes. The proteins and nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can be obtained from their natural source, or they can be produced using, for example, recombinant nucleic acid technology (also referred to herein as recombinant DNA technology) or chemical synthesis. The terms non-native parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein or non-native parasitic nematode protein, as used herein, refer to a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein which is produced either synthetically or by transcribing a molecularly cloned or chemically synthesized parasitic nematode transglutaminase or nucleic acid molecule of the present invention (in other words, by recombinant DNA technology). Also included in the present invention is the use of these proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and other inhibitors as therapeutic compositions to protect animals from parasitic nematode diseases as well as in other applications, such as those disclosed below. An entirely unexpected finding with respect to nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention, herein disclosed for the first time, is that a nematode transglutaminase protein has protein disulfide isomerase (PDI) activity.
Parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins and nucleic acid molecules of the present invention have utility because they represent novel targets for anti-parasite vaccines and drugs. The products and processes of the present invention are advantageous because they enable the inhibition of crucial steps in nematode molting that involve nematode transglutaminase. While not being bound by theory, it is believed that nematode transglutaminase protein activity is essential for successful development of nematode larvae. In addition, the unexpected finding that nematode transglutaminase proteins have PDI activity supports the use of transglutaminase proteins of the present invention having PDI activity as targets for potential anti-parasite vaccines or therapeutics.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated protein comprising a D. immitis transglutaminase protein. It is to be noted that the term xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d entity refers to one or more of that entity; for example, a protein refers to one or more proteins or at least one protein. The terms xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cone or morexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cat least onexe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably herein. It is also to be noted that the terms xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cincludingxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9chavingxe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably. Furthermore, a compound xe2x80x9cselected from the group consisting ofxe2x80x9d refers to one or more of the compounds in the list that follows, including mixtures (i.e., combinations) of two or more of the compounds.
According to the present invention, an isolated, or biologically pure, protein, is a protein that has been removed from its natural milieu. Accordingly, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbiologically purexe2x80x9d do not necessarily reflect the extent to which the protein has been purified. An isolated protein of the present invention can be obtained from its natural source, can be produced using recombinant DNA technology or can be produced by chemical synthesis. When an isolated protein of the present invention is produced using recombinant DNA technology or produced by chemical synthesis, the protein is referred to herein as either an isolated protein or as a non-native protein.
As used herein, an isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein can be a full-length protein or any homolog of such a protein. An isolated protein of the present invention, including a homolog, can be identified in a straightforward manner by the protein""s ability to elicit an immune response against parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins, to exhibit transglutaminase activity, or to have any combination of these characteristics. Examples of parasitic nematode transglutaminase homologs include parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins in which amino acids have been deleted (e.g., a truncated version of the protein, such as a peptide), inserted, inverted, substituted, derivatized (e.g., by glycosylation, phosphorylation, acetylation, myristoylation, prenylation, palmitoylation, amidation, addition of glycerophosphatidyl inositol), or any combination of the above, so that the homolog includes at least one epitope capable of eliciting an immune response against a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein. In other words, when the homolog is administered to an animal as an immunogen, using techniques known to those skilled in the art, the animal will produce an immune response against at least one epitope of a natural parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein. The ability of a protein to effect an immune response can be measured using techniques known to those skilled in the art. Techniques to measure parasitic nematode transglutaminase activity are also known to those skilled in the art, and are described in the Examples.
Parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein homologs can be the result of natural allelic variation or natural mutation. Nematode transglutaminase protein homologs of the present invention can also be produced using techniques known in the art including, but not limited to, direct modifications to the protein or modifications to the gene encoding the protein using, for example, classic or recombinant DNA techniques to effect random or targeted mutagenesis.
Isolated proteins of the present invention have the further characteristic of being encoded by nucleic acid molecules that hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to a gene encoding a D. immitis, a B. malay or an O. volvulus nematode transglutaminase protein (i.e., to a D. immitis, a B. malayi or an O. volvulus nematode transglutaminase gene). As used herein, stringent hybridization conditions refer to standard hybridization conditions under which nucleic acid molecules, including oligonucleotides, are used to identify molecules having similar nucleic acid sequences. Stringent hybridization conditions typically permit isolation of nucleic acid molecules having at least about 70% nucleic acid sequence identity with the nucleic acid molecule being used as a probe in the hybridization reaction. Standard conditions are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Labs Press. The reference Sambrook et al., ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Formulae to calculate the appropriate hybridization and wash conditions to achieve hybridization permitting 30% or less mismatch of nucleotides are disclosed, for example, in Meinkoth et al., 1984, Anal. Biochem. 138, 267-284; Meinkoth et al., ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
As used herein, a parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene includes all nucleic acid sequences related to a natural parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene including, for example, regulatory regions that control production of the nematode transglutaminase protein encoded by that gene (such as, but not limited to, transcription, translation or post-translation control regions), as well as the coding region itself. A D. immitis gene can include nDiTG707, nDiTG1472, nDiTG143, nDiTG1407, nDiTG1881, or nDiTG1494; a B. malayi gene can include nBmTG537 or nBmTG440, and an O. volvulus gene can include nOvTG537. In one embodiment, a parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene of the present invention includes the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:54 or SEQ ID NO:57, as well as the complement of these sequences (i.e. SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:56 or SEQ ID NO:59, respectively). The nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:8 represents the deduced sequence of the coding strand of the apparent coding region of a cDNA (complementary DNA) molecule denoted herein as nDiTG705, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples. The complement of SEQ ID NO:8 (represented herein by SEQ ID NO:9) refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the strand complementary to the strand having SEQ ID NO:8, the sequence of which can easily be determined from SEQ ID NO:8 by those skilled in the art. Likewise, a nucleic acid sequence complement of any nucleic acid sequence of the present invention refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the nucleic acid strand that is complementary to (i.e., can form a double helix with) the strand for which the sequence is cited.
Nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:13 represents the deduced sequence of the coding strand of a cDNA nucleic acid molecule denoted herein as nDiTG1107, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples. The complement of SEQ ID NO:13 is represented herein by SEQ ID NO:14.
It should be noted that because nucleic acid and amino acid sequencing technology is not entirely error-free, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:35. SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:46. SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:54 and SEQ ID NO:57, as well as other nucleic acid and protein sequences presented herein, represent apparent nucleic acid sequences of the nucleic acid molecules encoding a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention, and apparent amino acid sequences of the proteins of the present invention, respectively.
In another embodiment, a nematode transglutaminase gene can be an allelic variant that includes a similar but not identical sequence to SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59. An allelic variant of a nematode transglutaminase gene including SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:1O, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ED NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59, is a gene that occurs at essentially the same locus (or loci) in the genome as the gene including SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO: O, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ED NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59, but which, due to natural variations caused by, for example, mutation or recombination, has a similar but not identical sequence. Allelic variants typically encode proteins having, similar activity to that of the protein encoded by the gene to which they are being compared. Allelic variants can also comprise alterations in the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions of the gene (e.g., in regulatory control regions). Allelic variants are well known to those skilled in the art and would be expected to be found within a given parasitic nematode, or among a group of two or more parasitic nematodes, because of the diploid nematode genome.
The minimum size of a nematode transglutaminase protein homolog of the present invention is a size sufficient to be encoded by a nucleic acid molecule capable of forming a stable hybrid (i.e., hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions) with the complementary sequence of a nucleic acid molecule encoding the corresponding natural protein. The size of the nucleic acid molecule encoding such a protein homolog is dependent on nucleic acid composition and percent homology between the nucleic acid molecule and a complementary sequence. It should also be noted that the extent of homology required to form a stable hybrid can vary depending on whether the homologous sequences are interspersed throughout the nucleic acid molecules or are clustered (i.e., localized) in distinct regions on the nucleic acid molecules. The minimum size of nucleic acid molecules that can form stable hybrids under standard hybridization conditions is typically at least about 12 to about 15 nucleotides in length if the nucleic acid molecules are GC-rich, and at least about 15 to about 17 bases in length if they are AT-rich. Therefore, the minimum size of a nucleic acid molecule used to encode a nematode transglutaminase protein homolog of the present invention is from about 12 to about 18 nucleotides in length. Accordingly, the minimum size of a nematode transglutaminase protein homolog of the present invention is from about 4 to about 6 amino acids in length. There is no limit, other than a practical limit, on the maximum size of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention because nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can include a portion of a gene, an entire gene, multiple genes, or portions thereof. The preferred size of a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention depends on whether a full-length, fusion, multivalent, or functional portion of a protein is desired.
Suitable parasitic nematodes from which to isolate nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention (including isolation of the natural protein or production of the natural or non-native protein by recombinant or synthetic techniques) include filarioid, ancylostomatoid, ascaridoid, diochtophymatoid, dracunculoid, metastrongyloid, oxyuroid, physalopteroid, rhabtitoid, spiruroid, strongyloid, thelazioid, trichinelloid, and trichostrongyloid nematodes. Particularly preferred nematodes are those of the genera Dirofilaria, Onchocerca, Brugia, Acanthocheilonema, Aelurostrongylus, Ancylostoma, Angiostrongylus, Ascaris, Bunostomum, Capillaria, Chabertia, Cooperia, Crenosoma, Dictyocaulus, Dioctophyme, Dipetalonema, Dracunculus, Enterobius, Filaroides, Haemonchus, Lagochilascaris, Loa, Mansonella, Muellerius, Necator, Nematodirus, Oesophagostomum, Ostertagia, Parafilaria, Parascaris, Physaloptera, Protostrongylus, Setaria, Spirocerca, Stephanofilaria, Strongyloides, Strongylus, Thelazia, Toxascaris, Toxocara, Trichinella, Trichostrongylus, Trichuris, Uncinaria, and Wuchereria. Particularly preferred are filarioid nematodes including Dirofilaria, Onchocerca, Brugia, Acanthocheilonema, Dipetalonema, Loa, Mansonella, Parafilaria, Setaria, Stephanofilaria, and Wuchereria, with D. immitis, B. malayi, O. volvulus and T. canis being even more preferred, and D. immitis being particularly preferred.
A preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention is a compound that is not substantially toxic to host animals (that is, does not substantially inhibit host animal transglutaminase; the term, xe2x80x9cdoes not substantially inhibitxe2x80x9d as used herein can be used interchangeably with the term, xe2x80x9cinability to substantially interferexe2x80x9d; a compound that does not substantially inhibit host animal transglutaminase activity is one that, when administered to a host animal, the host animal shows no significant adverse effects attributable to the compound) and which, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode. In accordance with the present invention, the ability of a nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention to protect an animal from disease by a parasitic nematode refers to the ability of that protein to, for example, treat, ameliorate or prevent disease caused by parasitic nematodes. In particular, the phrase, xe2x80x9cprotect an animal from disease by a parasitic nematode,xe2x80x9d refers to reducing the potential for parasitic nematode population expansion in the host animal by inhibiting parasitic nematode molting and subsequent growth. Nematode molting is an essential step in the life cycle and development of all nematodes, and characterizes the progression of the nematode larvae through the development of larval stages to the adult. A host animal, as used herein, is an animal in which a parasitic nematode can live and multiply. In one embodiment, a nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention can elicit an immune response (including a humoral or cellular immune response, or both) against a parasitic nematode.
Suitable nematodes to target with therapeutic compounds of the present invention include any nematodes that are essentially incapable of molting, or are inhibited in the ability to molt, in a host animal when a nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention, or inhibitor of such a protein, has been administered to that animal. Accordingly, a nematode to target includes any nematode that produces a protein having one or more epitopes that can be neutralized by either a humoral or a cellular immune response, or both, elicited by a nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention, or that produces a protein that can be targeted by a compound that otherwise inhibits nematode transglutaminase activity, thereby resulting in the decreased ability of the nematode to cause disease in an animal. Preferred nematodes to target include parasitic nematodes disclosed herein as being useful in the production or isolation of parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention.
The present invention also includes mimetopes of parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention. As used herein, a mimetope of a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention refers to any compound that is able to mimic the activity of such a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein (e.g., has the ability to elicit an immune response against a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention or ability to inhibit parasitic nematode transglutaminase activity). The ability to mimic the activity of a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein is likely to be the result of a structural similarity between the parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein and the mimetope. It is to be noted, however, that the mimetope need not have a structure similar to a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein as long as the mimetope functionally mimics the protein. Mimetopes can be, but are not limited to: peptides that have been modified to decrease their susceptibility to degradation; anti-idiotypic and/or catalytic antibodies, or fragments thereof; non-proteinaceous immunogenic portions of an isolated protein (e.g., carbohydrate structures); synthetic or natural organic or inorganic molecules, including nucleic acids; and/or any other peptidomimetic compounds. Mimetopes of the present invention can be designed using computer-generated structures of parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention. Mimetopes can also be obtained by generating random samples of molecules, such as oligonucleotides, peptides or other organic molecules, and screening such samples by affinity chromatography techniques using the corresponding binding partner, (e.g., an anti-parasitic nematode transglutaminase antibody). A preferred mimetope is a peptidomimetic compound that is structurally and/or functionally similar to a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention, particularly to the active site of the parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein.
One embodiment of a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention is a fusion protein that includes a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein-containing domain attached to one or more fusion segments. Suitable fusion segments for use with the present invention include, but are not limited to, segments that can: enhance a protein""s stability; act as an immunopotentiator to enhance an immune response against a nematode transglutaminase protein; assist in purification of a nematode transglutaminase protein (e.g., by affinity chromatography); or any combination of the above listed functions. A suitable fusion segment can be a domain of any size that has the desired function (e.g., imparts increased stability, imparts increased immunogenicity to a protein, or simplifies purification of a protein). Fusion segments can be joined to amino or carboxyl termini, or both, of the nematode transglutaminase-containing domain of the protein and can be susceptible to cleavage in order to enable straightforward recovery of a nematode transglutaminase protein. Fusion proteins are preferably produced by culturing a recombinant cell transformed with a fusion nucleic acid molecule that encodes a protein including the fusion segment attached to either or both of the carboxyl or amino terminal ends of a nematode transglutaminase-containing domain. Preferred fusion segments include a metal binding domain (e.g., a poly-histidine segment); an immunoglobulin binding domain (e.g., Protein A; Protein G; T cell; B cell; Fc receptor; or complement protein antibody-binding domains); a sugar binding domain (e.g., a maltose-binding domain); a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d domain (e.g., at least a portion of xcex2-galactosidase, a strep tag peptide, other domains that can be purified using compounds that bind to the domain, such as monoclonal antibodies), or any combination of the above listed fusion segments. More preferred fusion segments include metal binding domains, such as a poly-histidine segment; a maltose-binding domain; a strep tag peptide, such as that available from Biometra in Tampa, Fla.; and an S10 peptide.
In another embodiment, a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention also includes at least one additional protein segment that is capable of protecting an animal from one or more diseases. Such a multivalent protective protein can be produced by culturing a cell transformed with a nucleic acid molecule comprising two or more nucleic acid domains joined together in such a manner that the resulting nucleic acid molecule is expressed as a multivalent protective compound containing at least two protective compounds, or portions thereof, capable of protecting an animal from diseases caused, for example, by at least one other infectious agent.
Examples of multivalent protective compounds include, but are not limited to, a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention attached to one or more compounds protective against one or more other infectious agents, particularly an agent that infects humans, cats, dogs, cattle, sheep pigs, goats or horses, such as, but not limited to: viruses (e.g., adenoviruses, caliciviruses, coronaviruses, distemper viruses, hepatitis viruses, herpesviruses, immunodeficiency viruses, infectious peritonitis viruses, leukemia viruses, oncogenic viruses, panleukopenia viruses, papilloma viruses, parainfluenza viruses, parvoviruses, rabies viruses, and reoviruses, as well as other cancer-causing or cancer-related viruses); bacteria (e.g., Actinornyces, Bacillus, Bacteroides, Bordetella, Bartonella, Borrelia, Brucella, Campylobacter, Capnocytophaga, Clostridium, Corynebacterium, Coxiella, Dernatophilus, Enterococcus, Ehrlichia, Escherichia, Francisella, Fusobacterium, Haemobartonella, Helicobacter, Klebsiella, L-form bacteria, Leptospira, Listeria, Mycobacteria, Mycoplasma, Neorickettsia, Nocardia, Pasteurella, Peptococcus, Peptostreptococcus, Proteus, Pseudomonas, Rickettsia, Rochalimaea, Salmonella, Shigella, Staphylococcus, Streptococcus, and Yersinia; fungi and fungal-related microorganisms (e.g., Absidia, Acremonium, Altemnaria, Aspergillus, Basidiobolus, Bipolaris, Blastomyces, Candida, Chlamydia, Coccidioides, Conidiobolus, Cryptococcus, Curvalaria, Epidermophyton, Exophiala, Geotrichum, Histoplasma, Madurella, Malassezia, Microsporum, Moniliella, Mortierella, Mucor, Paecilomyces, Penicillium, Phialemonium, Phialophora, Prototheca, Pseudallescheria, Pseudomicrodochium, Pythium, Rhinosporidium, Rhizopus, Scolecobasidium, Sporothrix, Stemphylium, Trichophyton, Trichosporon, and Xylohypha); and other parasites (e.g., Babesia, Balantidium, Besnoitia, Cryptosporidium, Eimeria, Encephalitozoon, Entamoeba, Giardia, Hammondia, Hepatozoon, Isospora, Leishmania, Microsporidia, Neospora, Nosema, Pentatrichomonas, Plasmodium, Pneumocystis, Sarcocystis, Schistosoma, Theileria, Toxoplasma, and Trypanosoma, as well as other nematode parasites, including, but not limited to those disclosed herein). In one embodiment, a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention is attached to one or more additional compounds protective against parasitic nematode disease. In another embodiment one or more protective compounds, such as those listed above, can be included in a multivalent vaccine comprising a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention and one or more other protective molecules as separate compounds.
A preferred isolated protein of the present invention is a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with nucleic acid molecule nDiTG707, nDiTG705, nDiTG1472, nDiTG1107, nDiTG143, nDiTG45, nDiTG120, nDiTG1407, nDiTG1881, nDiTG1494, nDiTG1416, nBmTG440, nBmTG417, nBmTG339, nBmTG537 or nOvTG537. A further preferred isolated protein is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid molecule having nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:56 or SEQ ID NO:59.
Translation of SEQ ID NO:5 suggests that nucleic acid molecule nDiTG707 encodes a partial-length parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of about 235 amino acids, referred to herein as PDiTG235, represented by SEQ ID NO:6, assuming an open reading frame having a first codon spanning from about nucleotide 1 through about nucleotide 3 of SEQ ID NO:5. The coding region encoding PDiTG235 is represented by nucleic acid molecule nDiTG705, having the nucleic acid sequence represented by SEQ ID NO:8 (the coding strand) and SEQ ID NO:9 (the complementary strand). The deduced amino acid sequence (represented by SEQ ID NO:6) suggests a protein having a molecular weight of about 27.2 kilodaltons (kD) and an estimated pI of about 5.07.
The amino acid sequence of PDiTG235 includes a thioredoxin family active site from residues about 24 to 30. Thioredoxins participate in various redox reactions through the reversible oxidation of an active center disulfide bond Holmgren, A., 1985 Annual Review of Biochemistry, 54, 237-271. A number of eukaryotic proteins contain domains evolutionarily related to thioredoxin.
Translation of SEQ ID NO:10 suggests that nucleic acid molecule nDiTG1472 encodes a partial-length parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of about 368 amino acids, referred to herein as PDiTG368, represented by SEQ ID NO:11, assuming an open reading frame having a first codon spanning from about nucleotide 2 through about nucleotide 4 of SEQ ID NO:10, and a putative stop codon spanning from about nucleotide 1105 through nucleotide 1107 of SEQ ID NO:10. The coding region encoding PDiTG368, (including a putative stop codon) is represented by nucleic acid molecule nDiTG1107, having the nucleic acid sequence represented by SEQ ID NO:13 (the coding strand) and SEQ ID NO:14 (the complementary strand). The deduced amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:11 suggests a protein having a molecular weight of about 42.6 kD and an estimated pI of about 5.71. The amino acid sequence of PDiTG368 (i.e., SEQ ID NO:11) includes: i) a thioredoxin family active site detected from residues 268 to 274; ii) an endoplasmic reticulum (ER) targeting sequence from residues 365 to 368 (KEEL)(proteins that permanently reside in the lumen of ER seem to be distinguished from newly synthesized secretory proteins by the presence of the C-terminal sequence Lys-Asp-Glu-Leu (KDEL); see, for example, Munro et al., 1987, Cell 48,899-907; Pelham, 1990, Trends in Biochemical Sciences, 15,483-486; and iii) a tachykinin family signature from residues 186 to 202 (tachykinins are a group of biologically active peptides that excite neurons, evoke behavioral responses, are potent vasodilators, and contract many smooth muscles; see, for example, Maggio, 1988, Annual Review of Neurosciences, 11,13-28.
More preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention include proteins comprising amino acid sequences that are at least about 80%, preferably at least about 85%, more preferably at least about 90%, and even more preferably at least about 95% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, or SEQ ID NO:4. These sequences are described in the Examples. Even more preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention include proteins comprising amino acid sequences that are at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, more preferably at least about 80%, more preferably at least about 90%, and even more preferably at least about 95% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:55 or SEQ ID NO:58. More preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention include proteins encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising at least a portion of nDiTG707, nDiTG705, nDiTG1472, nDiTG1107, nDiTG143, nDiTG45, nDiTG120, nDiTG1407, nDiTG188, nDiTG1494, nDiTG1416, nBmTG440, nBmTG417, nBmTG339, nBmTC537 and nOvTG537, or at least a portion of allelic variants of these nucleic acid molecules. In one embodiment, a preferred nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention is encoded by at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, or SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:54 or SEQ ID NO:57, and has an amino acid sequence that includes at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ED NO:44, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ED NO:55 or SEQ ID NO:58. Also preferred is a protein encoded by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule comprising at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, or SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:54 or SEQ ID NO:57. Particularly preferred proteins of the present invention are those comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ED NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:55 or SEQ ID NO:58, and proteins encoded by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule encoding any of these amino acid sequences. Also preferred is an isolated D. immitis transglutaminase protein. An isolated D. immitis transglutaminase protein of the present invention can be either native or can be chemically synthesized or produced in a cell transformed with a nucleic acid molecule encoding a D. immitis transglutaminase protein.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene, and particularly with a D. immitis, B. malayi or O. volvulus transglutaminase gene. The identifying characteristics of such a gene are herein described. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include an isolated natural parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene or a homolog thereof, the latter of which is described in more detail below. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include one or more regulatory regions, full-length or partial coding regions, or any combinations thereof. The minimum size of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is the minimum size that can form a stable hybrid with a parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene under stringent hybridization conditions. Suitable and preferred parasitic nematodes are disclosed above.
In accordance with the present invention, an isolated nucleic acid molecule is a nucleic acid molecule that has been removed from its natural milieu (i.e., that has been subjected to human manipulation) and can include DNA, RNA, or derivatives of either DNA or RNA. As used herein, the term, xe2x80x9cisolated,xe2x80x9d does not reflect the extent to which the nucleic acid molecule has been purified. An isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be isolated from its natural source or can be produced using recombinant DNA technology (e.g., polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification, cloning) or chemical synthesis. Isolated nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules can include, for example, natural allelic variants and nucleic acid molecules modified by nucleotide insertions, deletions, substitutions, inversions, variants created during PCR amplification, or any combination of the above modifications. According to the present invention, acceptable modifications to nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules do not substantially interfere with the nucleic acid molecule""s ability to encode a nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention or to form stable hybrids under stringent conditions with natural parasitic nematode transglutaminase gene isolates.
A parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule homolog can be produced using a number of methods known to those skilled in the art (see, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid.). For example, nucleic acid molecules can be modified using a variety of techniques including, but not limited to, classic mutagenesis and recombinant DNA techniques (e.g., site-directed mutagenesis, chemical treatment, restriction enzyme cleavage, ligation of nucleic acid fragments, and PCR amplification), or synthesis of oligonucleotide mixtures and ligation of mixture groups to xe2x80x9cbuildxe2x80x9d a mixture of nucleic acid molecules and combinations thereof. Nucleic acid molecule homologs can be selected by hybridization with a nematode transglutaminase gene or by screening expression products of the nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule homologs for the function of a protein encoded by the nucleic acid molecule (e.g., the ability to elicit an immune response against at least one epitope of a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein or parasitic nematode transglutaminase activity).
An isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include a nucleic acid sequence that encodes at least one parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention; examples of such proteins are herein disclosed. Although the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the physical nucleic acid molecule and the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid sequencexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the sequence of nucleotides in the nucleic acid molecule, the two phrases can be used interchangeably, especially with respect to a nucleic acid molecule, or a nucleic acid sequence, being capable of encoding a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein.
A preferred nucleic acid molecule of the present invention, when administered to an animal, is substantially not toxic to the animal and is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode. As will be disclosed in more detail below, such a nucleic acid molecule can be, or encode, an antisense RNA, a molecule capable of triple helix formation, a ribozyme, or other nucleic acid-based drug compound. In additional embodiments, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can encode a protective protein (e.g., a nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention), the nucleic acid molecule being delivered to the animal, for example, by direct injection (i.e, as a composition comprising a naked nucleic acid molecule of the present invention) or in a vehicle such as a recombinant virus vaccine or a recombinant cell vaccine.
One embodiment of the present invention is a parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with nucleic acid molecule nDiTG707, and preferably with a nucleic acid molecule having nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5 or SEQ ID NO:7. Such a nucleic acid molecule would also hybridize with nDiTG705, and thus would also hybridize with SEQ ID NO:8 or SEQ ID NO:9. Comparison of nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5 (i.e., the nucleic acid sequence of the coding strand of nDiTG707) with nucleic acid sequences reported in GenBank(trademark) indicates that SEQ ID NO:5 showed the most homology (i.e., about 37% identity) with human clone PA3 (CenBank(trademark) accession number J05016), a protein disulfide isomerase related to protein (Erp72) mRNA.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with nucleic acid molecule nDiTG1427, and preferably with a nucleic acid molecule having nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:10 or SEQ ID NO:12. Such a nucleic acid molecule would also hybridize with nDiTG1107, and thus would also hybridize with SEQ ID NO:13 or SEQ ID NO:14. Comparison of nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:10 (i.e., the nucleic acid sequence of the coding strand of nDiTG1427) with nucleic acid sequences reported in GenBank(trademark) indicates that SEQ ID NO:10 showed the most homology (i.e., about 63% sequence identity) with a human epithelial cell mRNA for ER-60 protease (GenBank(trademark) accession number D83485), spanning from nucleotide about 1143 to about 1458 of the ER-60 protease.
Preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules include nucleic acid molecules having a nucleic acid sequence that is at least about 70%, preferably at least about 75%, more preferably at least about 80%, more preferably at least about 85%, even more preferably at least about 90% and even more preferably at least about 95% identical to nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes at least a portion of a nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ED NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:5 1, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59 that is capable of hybridizing with a nematode transglutaminase gene of the present invention, as well as allelic variants thereof. Such nucleic acid molecules can include nucleotides in addition to those included in the sequences listed above, such as, but not limited to, a full-length gene, a full-length coding region, a nucleic acid molecule encoding a fusion protein, or a nucleic acid molecule encoding a multivalent protective compound. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules include nDiTG707, nDiTG705, nDiTG1472, nDiTG1107, nDiTG143, nDiTG120, nDiTG1407, nDiTG1881, nDiTG1494, nDiTG1416, nBmTG440, nBmTG417, nBmTG339, nBmTG537 or nOvTG537, and allelic variants of these nucleic acid molecules. Also particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules include those including SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:42, SEQ ID NO:43, SEQ ID NO:45, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:57 or SEQ ID NO:59, and allelic variants of these preferred nucleic acid molecules.
The present invention also includes a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ D NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:55 or SEQ ID NO:58, including allelic variants of these sequences and nucleic acid molecules that have been modified to accommodate codon usage properties of the cells in which such nucleic acid molecules are to be expressed. Particularly preferred are nucleic acid molecules that encode amino acid sequences including those represented by SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:41, SEQ ID NO:44, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:55 or SEQ ID NO:58, and allelic variants of these nucleic acid molecules.
Knowing the nucleic acid sequences of certain parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules of the present invention allows one skilled in the art to, for example, (a) make copies of those nucleic acid molecules, (b) obtain nucleic acid molecules including at least a portion of such nucleic acid molecules (e.g., nucleic acid molecules including full-length genes, full-length coding regions, regulatory control sequences, truncated coding regions), and (c) obtain parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules from other parasitic nematodes. Such nucleic acid molecules can be obtained in a variety of ways including screening appropriate expression libraries with antibodies of the present invention; traditional cloning techniques using oligonucleotide probes of the present invention to screen appropriate libraries DNA, or RNA; and PCR amplification of appropriate libraries, DNA, or RNA using oligonucleotide primers of the present invention. Preferred libraries to screen or from which to amplify nucleic acid molecule include adult and larval stage parasitic nematode cDNA libraries as well as genomic DNA libraries. Similarly, preferred DNA or RNA sources to screen or from which to amplify nucleic acid molecules include adult and larval stage parasitic nematode cDNA, adult and larval mRNA, and genomic DNA. Techniques to clone and amplify genes are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., ibid, as well as in the Examples section.
The present invention also includes nucleic acid molecules that are oligonucleotides capable of hybridizing, under stringent hybridization conditions, with complementary regions of other, preferably longer, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention such as those comprising parasitic nematode transglutaminase genes or other parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules. Oligonucleotides of the present invention can be RNA, DNA, or derivatives of either. The minimum size of such oligonucleotides is the size required for formation of a stable hybrid between an oligonucleotide and a complementary sequence on a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Minimal size characteristics are disclosed herein. The present invention includes oligonucleotides that can be used as, for example, probes to identify nucleic acid molecules, primers to produce nucleic acid molecules or therapeutic reagents to inhibit nematode transglutaminase protein production or activity (e.g., as antisense-, triplex formation-, ribozyme- and/or RNA drug-based reagents). The present invention also includes the use of such oligonucleotides to protect animals from disease using one or more of such technologies. Appropriate oligonucleotide-containing therapeutic compositions can be administered to an animal using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a recombinant vector, which includes at least one isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention, inserted into any vector capable of delivering the nucleic acid molecule into a cell. Such a vector contains heterologous nucleic acid sequences, that is nucleic acid sequences that are not naturally found adjacent to nucleic acid molecules of the present invention and that preferably are derived from a species other than the species from which the nucleic acid molecule(s) are derived. The vector can be either RNA or DNA, either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and typically is a virus or a plasmid. Recombinant vectors can be used in the cloning, sequencing, and/or otherwise manipulation of parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules of the present invention.
One type of recombinant vector, referred to herein as a recombinant molecule, comprises a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention operatively linked to an expression vector. The phrase operatively linked refers to insertion of a nucleic acid molecule into an expression vector in a manner such that the molecule is able to be expressed when transformed into a cell. As used herein, an expression vector is a DNA or RNA vector that is capable of transforming a cell and of effecting expression of a specified nucleic acid molecule. Preferably, the expression vector is also capable of replicating within the cell. Expression vectors can be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and are typically viruses (including viral genomes) or plasmids. Expression vectors of the present invention include any vectors that function (i.e., direct gene expression) in recombinant cells of the present invention, including in bacterial, fungal, endoparasite, insect, other animal, and plant cells. Preferred expression vectors of the present invention can direct gene expression in bacterial, yeast, insect and mammalian cells and more preferably in the cell types disclosed herein.
In particular, expression vectors of the present invention contain regulatory sequences such as transcription control sequences, translation control sequences, origins of replication, and other regulatory sequences that are compatible with the recombinant cell and that control the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. In particular, recombinant molecules of the present invention include transcription control sequences. Transcription control sequences are sequences that control the initiation, elongation, and termination of transcription. Particularly important transcription control sequences are those that control transcription initiation, such as promoter, enhancer, operator and repressor sequences. Suitable transcription control sequences include any transcription control sequence that can function in at least one of the recombinant cells of the present invention. A variety of such transcription control sequences are known to those skilled in the art. Preferred transcription control sequences include those that function in bacterial, yeast, insect and mammalian cells, such as, but not limited to, tac, lac, trp, trc, oxy-pro, omp/lpp, rrnB, bacteriophage lambda(such as lambda PL and lambda PR and fusions that include such promoters), bacteriophage T7, T7lac, bacteriophage T3, bacteriophage SP6, bacteriophage SP01, metallothionein, alpha-mating factor, Pichia alcohol oxidase, alphavirus subgenomic promoters (such as Sindbis virus subgenomic promoters), antibiotic resistance gene, baculovirus, Heliothis zea insect virus, vaccinia virus, herpesvirus, raccoon poxvirus, other poxvirus, adenovirus, cytomegalovirus (such as intermediate early promoters), simian virus 40, retrovirus, actin, retroviral long terminal repeat, Rous sarcoma virus, heat shock, phosphate and nitrate transcription control sequences as well as other sequences capable of controlling gene expression in prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells. Additional suitable transcription control sequences include tissue-specific promoters and enhancers as well as lymphokine-inducible promoters (e.g., promoters inducible by interferons or interleukins). Transcription control sequences of the present invention can also include naturally occurring transcription control sequences naturally associated with parasitic nematodes, for example D. immitis. 
Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in recombinant vectors of the present invention are as disclosed herein. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in recombinant vectors, and particularly in recombinant molecules, include nDiTG707, nDiTG705, nDiTG1472, nDiTG1107, nDiTG143, nDiTG120, nDiTG45, nDiTG1407, nDiTG1881, nDiTG1494, nDiTG1416, nBmTG440, nBmTG417, nBmTG339, nBmTG537 or nOvTG537.
Recombinant molecules of the present invention may also (a) contain secretory signals (i.e., signal segment nucleic acid sequences) to enable an expressed nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention to be secreted from the cell that produces the protein and/or (b) contain fusion sequences that lead to the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention as fusion proteins. Examples of suitable signal segments include any signal segment capable of directing the secretion of a protein of the present invention. Preferred signal segments include, but are not limited to, tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA), interferon, interleukin, growth hormone, histocompatibility and viral envelope glycoprotein signal segments, as well as natural signal segments. Suitable fusion segments encoded by fusion segment nucleic acids are disclosed herein. In addition, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be joined to a fusion segment that directs the encoded protein to the proteosome, such as a ubiquitin fusion segment. Recombinant molecules may also include intervening and/or untranslated sequences surrounding and/or within the nucleic acid sequences of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. An example of a preferred intervening sequence for eukaryotic gene expression os cytomegalovirus intron A.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a recombinant cell transformed with one or more recombinant molecules of the present invention. Transformation of a nucleic acid molecule into a cell can be accomplished by any method by which a nucleic acid molecule can be inserted into the cell. Transformation techniques include, but are not limited to, transfection, electroporation, microinjection, lipofection, adsorption, and protoplast fusion. A recombinant cell may remain unicellular or may grow into a tissue, organ or a multicellular organism. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention that has been transformed into a cell is referred to herein as a transformed nucleic acid molecule. Transformed nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can remain extrachromosomal or can integrate into one or more sites within a chromosome of the transformed (i.e., recombinant) cell in such a manner that their ability to be expressed is retained. Preferred nucleic acid molecules with which to transform a cell include parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules disclosed herein. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules with which to transform a cell include nDiTG705, nDiTG1107, nDiTG120, nDiTG1407, nDiTG1494, nBmTG417, nBmTG537 or nOvTG537. Also preferred are nDiTG1881, nDiTG707, nDiTG1472, nDiTG143, nDiTG45, nDiTG1416, nBmTG339 and nBmTG440.
Suitable cells to transform include any cell that can be transformed with a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. A transformed cell of the present invention is also herein referred to as a recombinant cell. Suitable cells can be either untransformed cells or cells that are already transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule (e.g., nucleic acid molecules encoding one or more proteins of the present invention, other proteins useful in the production of multivalent vaccines, or a combination thereof). Suitable cells for transformation according to the present invention can be either a) endogenously (i.e., naturally) capable of producing parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention, or b) capable of producing such proteins after transformation with at least one nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Cells of the present invention can be any cell capable of producing at least one protein of the present invention, and include bacterial, fungal (including yeast), insect, other nematode, other and plant cells. Preferred cells for transformation by nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include bacterial, mycobacterial, yeast, parasite, insect and mammalian cells. More preferred cells include Salmonella, Escherichia, Bacillus, Listeria, Saccharomyces, Spodoptera, Mycobacteria, Trichoplusia, BHK (baby hamster kidney) cells, MDCK cells (normal dog kidney cell line for canine herpesvirus cultivation), CRFK cells (normal cat kidney cell line for feline herpesvirus cultivation), CV-1 cells (African monkey kidney cell line used, for example, to culture raccoon poxvirus), COS (e.g., COS-7) cells, and Vero cells. Particularly preferred cells for transformation are Escherichia coli, including E. coli K-12 derivatives; Salmonella typhi; Salmonella typhimurium, including attenuated strains such as UK-1 X3987 and SR-11 X4072; Spodoptera frugiperda; Trichoplusia ni; BHK cells; MDCK cells; CRFK cells; CV-1 cells; COS cells; Vero cells; and non-tumorigenic mouse myoblast G8 cells (e.g., ATCC CRL 1246). Additional appropriate mammalian cells suitable for transformation by nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include other kidney cell lines, other fibroblast cell lines (e.g., human, murine or chicken embryo fibroblast cell lines), myeloma cell lines, Chinese hamster ovary cells, mouse NIH/3T3 cells, LMTK31 cells and/or HeLa cells. In one embodiment, the proteins may be expressed as heterologous proteins in myeloma cell lines employing immunoglobulin promoters.
A recombinant cell is preferably produced by transforming a suitable cell with one or more recombinant molecules, each comprising one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention operatively linked to an expression vector containing one or more transcription control sequences. The phrase operatively linked refers to insertion of a nucleic acid molecule into an expression vector in a manner such that the molecule is able to be expressed when transformed into a suitable cell as described above.
A recombinant molecule of the present invention is a molecule that can include at least one of any parasitic nematode transglutarninase nucleic acid molecule herein described, operatively linked to at least one of any transcription control sequence capable of effectively regulating expression of the nucleic acid molecule(s) in the cell suitable for transformation, examples of which are disclosed herein.
A recombinant cell of the present invention includes any cell transformed with at least one of any nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules as well as suitable and preferred recombinant molecules with which to transform cells are disclosed herein.
Recombinant cells of the present invention can also be co-transformed with one or more recombinant molecules including parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules encoding one or more proteins of the present invention and one or more other nucleic acid molecules encoding other protective compounds, as disclosed herein (e.g., to produce multivalent vaccines).
Recombinant DNA technologies can be used to improve expression of transformed nucleic acid molecules by manipulating, for example, the number of copies of the nucleic acid molecules within a transformed cell, the efficiency with which those nucleic acid molecules are transcribed, the efficiency with which the resultant transcripts are translated, and the efficiency of post-translational modifications. Recombinant techniques useful for increasing the expression of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include, but are not limited to, operatively linking nucleic acid molecules of the present invention to nucleic acid molecules that direct the production of a high-copy number of plasmids, integration of the nucleic acid molecules into one or more chromosomes in the transformed cell, addition of vector stability sequences to plasmids containing nucleic acid sequences of the present invention, substitutions or modifications of transcription control signals (e.g., promoters, operators, enhancers), substitutions or modifications of translational control signals (e.g., ribosome binding sites, Shine-Dalgarno sequences), modification of nucleic acid molecules of the present invention to correspond to the codon usage of the transformed cell, deletion of sequences that destabilize transcripts, and use of control signals that temporally separate recombinant cell growth from recombinant enzyme production during fermentation. The activity of an expressed recombinant protein of the present invention may be improved by fragmenting, modifying, or derivatizing nucleic acid molecules encoding such a protein.
Isolated nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention can be produced in a variety of ways, including production and recovery of natural proteins, production and recovery of recombinant proteins, and chemical synthesis of the proteins. In one embodiment, an isolated parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention is produced by culturing a cell capable of expressing the protein under conditions effective to produce the protein, and recovering the protein. A preferred cell to culture is a recombinant cell of the present invention. Effective culture conditions include, but are not limited to, effective media, bioreactor, temperature, pH and oxygen conditions that permit protein production. An effective medium refers to any medium in which a cell is cultured to produce a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention. Such medium typically comprises an aqueous medium having assimilable carbon, nitrogen and phosphate sources, and appropriate salts, minerals, metals and other nutrients, such as vitamins. Cells of the present invention can be cultured in conventional fermentation bioreactors, shake flasks, test tubes, microtiter dishes, and petri plates. Culturing can be carried out at a temperature, pH and oxygen content appropriate for a recombinant cell. Such culturing conditions are within the expertise of one of ordinary skill in the art.
Depending on the vector and transformed cell system used for production, resultant proteins of the present invention may either remain within the recombinant cell; be secreted into the fermentation medium; be secreted into a space between two cellular membranes, such as the periplasmic space in E. coli; or be retained on the outer surface of a cell or viral membrane. The phrase xe2x80x9crecovering the proteinxe2x80x9d, as well as similar phrases, can refer to collecting the whole fermentation medium containing the protein and need not imply additional steps of separation or purification. Proteins of the present invention can be purified using a variety of standard protein purification techniques, such as, but not limited to, affinity chromatography, immunoaffinity chromatography, thermoprecipitation, ammonium sulphate precipitaion, ion exchange chromatography, filtration, electrophoresis, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, gel filtration chromatography, reverse phase chromatography, concanavalin A chromatography, chromatofocusing and differential solubilization. Proteins of the present invention are preferably retrieved in xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d form. As used herein, xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d refers to a purity that allows for the effective use of the protein as a therapeutic composition or diagnostic. A therapeutic composition for animals, for example, should exhibit no substantial toxicity and preferably should be capable of stimulating the production of antibodies in a treated animal.
The present invention also includes isolated (i.e., removed from their natural milieu) antibodies that selectively bind to a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein of the present invention or a mimetope thereof (e.g., anti-parasitic nematode transglutaminase antibodies). As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cselectively binds toxe2x80x9d a nematode transglutaminase protein refers to the ability of antibodies of the present invention to preferentially bind to specified proteins and mimetopes thereof of the present invention. Binding can be measured using a variety of methods standard in the art including enzyme immunoassays (e.g., ELISA), immunoblot assays, etc.; see, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid. An anti-parasitic nematode transglutarninase antibody preferably selectively binds to a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein in such a way as to reduce the activity of that protein.
Isolated antibodies of the present invention can include antibodies in serum, or antibodies that have been purified to varying degrees. Antibodies of the present invention can be polyclonal or monoclonal, or can be functional equivalents such as antibody fragments and genetically-engineered antibodies, including single chain antibodies or chimeric antibodies that can bind to more than one epitope.
A preferred method to produce antibodies of the present invention includes (a) administering to an animal an effective amount of a protein (ranging in size from a peptide to a full length protein) or mimetope thereof of the present invention to produce the antibodies and (b) recovering the antibodies. In another method, antibodies of the present invention are produced recombinantly using techniques as disclosed to produce parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention. Antibodies raised against defined proteins or mimetopes can be advantageous because such antibodies are not substantially contaminated with antibodies against other substances that might otherwise cause interference in a diagnostic assay or side effects if used in a therapeutic composition.
Antibodies of the present invention have a variety of potential uses that are within the scope of the present invention. For example, such antibodies can be used (a) as therapeutic compounds to passively immunize an animal in order to protect the animal from parasitic nematodes susceptible to treatment by such antibodies, (b) as reagents in assays to detect infection by such nematodes, (c) as tools to screen expression libraries, (d) as tools to recover desired proteins of the present invention from a mixture of proteins and other contaminants, and (e) for any combination of the above listed uses. Furthermore, antibodies of the present invention can be used to target cytotoxic agents to parasitic nematodes of the present invention in order to directly kill such nematodes. Targeting can be accomplished by conjugating (i.e., stably joining) such antibodies to the cytotoxic agents using techniques known to those skilled in the art. Suitable cytotoxic agents are known to those skilled in the art.
One embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode. Therapeutic compositions of the present invention include an excipient and at least one of the following protective compounds: an isolated native nematode transglutaminase protein; an isolated non-native nematode transglutaminase protein; a mimetope of a nematode transglutaminase protein; an isolated nucleic acid molecule that hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions with a nematode transglutaminase gene; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a nematode transglutaminase protein, an inhibitor of nematode transglutaminase protein activity identified by its ability to inhibit nematode transglutaminase activity and its inability to substantially interfere with host animal transglutaminase activity, or a mixture thereof (i.e., combination of at least two of the compounds). The term xe2x80x9cinability to substantially interfere withxe2x80x9d host animal transglutaminase activity, as used herein, refers to the failure of a nematode transglutaminase inhibitor compound to inhibit host animal transglutaminase activity to such a degree that such an inhibitor is not substantially toxic to a host animal when it is administered to that animal. The inability to interfere with host animal transglutaminase activity can be identified by transglutaminase assay in vitro, as described in the Examples section. Candidate inhibitors can also be tested for toxicity in standard animal studies. Preferred parasitic nematodes to target are herein disclosed. Examples of proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitors of the present invention are disclosed herein.
The present invention also includes a therapeutic composition comprising at least one nematode transglutaminase-based compound of the present invention in combination with at least one additional compound protective against one or more infectious agents. Examples of such compounds and infectious agents are disclosed herein.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered to any animal susceptible to such therapy, preferably to mammals and birds, and more preferably to dogs, cats, humans, ferrets, horses, cattle, sheep, goats and pigs as well as other pets, food animals, work animals or zoo animals. Preferred animals to protect against parasitic nematode disease include dogs, cats, humans and ferrets, with dogs, cats and humans being particularly preferred.
Suitable inhibitors of nematode transglutaminase activity include compounds that interact directly with a nematode transglutaminase protein active site, thereby inhibiting transglutaminase activity, usually by binding to or otherwise interacting with or otherwise modifying the nematode transglutaminase active site. Nematode transglutaminase inhibitors can also interact with other regions of the nematode transglutaminase protein to inhibit transglutaminase activity, for example, by allosteric interaction. Inhibitors of nematode transglutaminase can be relatively small compounds, or they can be quite large, as in the case of anti-parasitic nematode transglutaminase antibodies. Preferably, a nematode transglutaminase inhibitor of the present invention is identified by its ability to inhibit the activity of a nematode transglutaminase, and further by its failure to substantially inhibit the activity of host animal transglutaminase. Methods for measuring inhibition of transglutaminase activity, useful for determining inhibition of either nematode or host animal transglutaminase activity, are described in the Examples section.
Inhibitors of a nematode transglutaminase can be used directly as compounds in compositions of the present invention to treat host animals, provided that such compounds do not substantially inhibit the activity of the host animal transglutaminase.
Inhibitors of a nematode transglutaminase protein can also be used to identify preferred types of nematode transglutaminase proteins to target using compositions of the present invention, for example by affinity chromatography. For example, an inhibitor of the present invention could be bound to a gel or a filter, or another substrate, and larval or adult nematode extracts could be contacted with the bound inhibitor. Those compounds in either larval or adult nematode extracts that bound to or otherwise interacted with the inhibitor could then be separated from the bound inhibitor and further analyzed for nematode transglutaminase activity. Preferred inhibitors of a nematode transglutaminase of the present invention include, but are not limited to, nematode transglutaminase substrate analogs and other molecules that bind to a nematode transglutaminase (e.g., to an allosteric site) in such a manner that nematode transglutaminase activity of the nematode transglutaminase is inhibited. A nematode transglutaminase substrate analog refers to a compound that interacts with (e.g., binds to, associates with, modifies) the active site of a nematode transglutaminase protein. A preferred nematode transglutaminase substrate analog inhibits nematode transglutaminase activity. Nematode transglutaminase substrate analogs can be any inorganic or organic composition, and can be, but are not limited to, peptides, nucleic acids, and peptidomimetic compounds. Nematode transglutaminase substrate analogs can be, but need not be, structurally similar to a nematode transglutaminase protein""s natural substrate provided they can interact with the active site of that nematode transglutaminase protein. Nematode transglutaminase substrate analogs can be designed using computer-generated structures of nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention or computer structures of nematode transglutaminase proteins"" natural substrates. Substrate analogs can also be obtained by generating random samples of molecules (for example, oligonucleotides, peptides, peptidomimetic compounds, or other inorganic or organic molecules), and screening such samples by affinity chromatography techniques using the corresponding binding partner, (e.g., a nematode transglutaminase or anti-nematode transglutaminase substrate antibody). A preferred nematode transglutaminase substrate analog is a peptidomimetic compound (i.e., a compound that is structurally or functionally similar to a natural substrate of a nematode transglutaminase of the present invention, particularly to the region of the substrate that interacts with the nematode transglutaminase active site, but that inhibits nematode transglutaminase activity upon interacting with the nematode transglutaminase active site).
Parasitic nematode transglutaminase peptides, mimetopes and substrate analogs, as well as other protective compounds (nucleic acid molecules, proteins, antibodies, for example), can be used directly as compounds in compositions of the present invention to treat animals as long as such compounds are not harmful to the animals being treated. Methods to test the safety of such compounds are disclosed herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a host animal (i.e., an animal that is infected with or is capable of being infected by a parasitic nematode) is treated by administering to the animal a therapeutic composition of the present invention in such a manner that the composition itself ((e.g., an inhibitor of a nematode transglutaminase protein, mimetope, a nematode transglutaminase synthesis suppressor (i.e., a compound that decreases the production of nematode trans glutaminase in the nematode), a nematode transglutaminase mimetope or an anti-parasitic nematode transglutaminase antibody)) or a product generated by the animal in response to administration of the composition (e.g., antibodies produced in response to a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein or nucleic acid molecule vaccine, or conversion of an inactive inhibitor xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d to an active inhibitor of a nematode transglutaminase protein) contacts the nematode, thereby reducing transglutaminase activity in the nematode. A host animal is preferably treated in such a way that the compound or product thereof enters the bodily fluids (e.g., blood and lymph systems) and/or tissues of the animal. Parasitic nematodes are then exposed to the composition or product when they are present in the host animal. For example, nematode transglutaminase protein inhibitors administered to an animal are administered in such a way that the inhibitors enter the blood and tissues of the animal where parasitic nematodes will come in contact with the inhibitors. In another embodiment, when a parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein, mimetopes or nucleic acid molecule vaccine is administered to a host animal, the treated animal mounts an immune response resulting in the production of antibodies against the parasitic nematode transglutaminase protein (i.e., anti-parasitic nematode transglutaminase antibodies) that circulate in the animal""s blood stream and/or other bodily fluids thereby coming into contact with parasitic nematodes.
In order to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode of the present invention, a therapeutic composition of the present invention is administered to the animal in an effective manner such that the composition is capable of protecting that animal from a disease caused by a parasitic nematode. Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered to animals prior to infection in order to prevent infection (i.e., as a preventative vaccine), or can be administered to animals after infection in order to treat disease caused by the parasitic nematode (i.e., as a therapeutic vaccine), or both techniques may be used.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention preferably are formulated in an excipient that the animal to be treated can tolerate. Examples of such excipients include water, saline, Ringer""s solution, dextrose solution, Hank""s solution, and other aqueous physiologically balanced salt solutions. Nonaqueous vehicles, such as fixed oils, sesame oil, ethyl oleate, or triglycerides may also be used. Other useful formulations include suspensions containing viscosity enhancing agents, such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Excipients can also contain minor amounts of additives, such as substances that enhance isotonicity and chemical stability. Examples of buffers include phosphate buffer, bicarbonate buffer and Tris buffer, while examples of preservatives include, m- or o-cresol, formalin and benzyl alcohol. Standard formulations can either be liquid injectables or solids that can be taken up in a suitable liquid as a suspension or solution for injection. Thus, in a non-liquid formulation, the excipient can comprise dextrose, human serum albumin, preservatives, etc., to which sterile water or saline can be added prior to administration.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a therapeutic composition can include an adjuvant. Adjuvants are agents that are capable of enhancing the immune response of an animal to a specific antigen. Suitable adjuvants include, but are not limited to, cytokines, chemokines, and compounds that induce the production of cytokines and chemokines (e.g., granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), macrophage colony stimulating factor (M-CSF), colony stimulating factor (CSF), erythropoietin (EPO), interleukin 2 (IL-2), interleukin-3 (IL-3), interleukin 4 (IL4), interleukin 5 (IL-5), interleukin 6 (IL-6), interleukin 7 (IL-7), interleukin 8 (L-8), interleukin 10 (IL-10), interleukin 12 (IL-12), interferon gamma, interferon gamma inducing factor I (IGIF), transforming growth factor beta, RANTES (regulated upon activation, normal T-cell expressed and presumably secreted), macrophage inflammatory proteins (e.g., MIP-1 alpha and MIP-1 beta), and Leishmania elongation initiating factor (LEIF)); bacterial components (e.g., endotoxins, in particular superantigens, exotoxins and cell wall components); aluminum-based salts; calcium-based salts; silica; polynucleotides; toxoids; serum proteins, viral coat proteins; block copolymer adjuvants (e.g., Hunter""s Titermax(trademark) adjuvant (Vaxcel(trademark), Inc. Norcross, Ga.), Ribi adjuvants (Ribi ImmunoChem Research, Inc., Hamilton, Mont.); and saponins and their derivatives (e.g., Quil A (Superfos Biosector A/S, Denmark). Protein adjuvants of the present invention can be delivered in the form of the protein themselves or of nucleic acid molecules encoding such proteins using the methods described herein. In addition to the foregoing adjuvants, when an isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is used as a protective compound in the therapeutic composition, one or more DNA adjuvants can be operatively linked to that nucleic acid molecule using molecular biology techniques known to those skilled in the art.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a therapeutic composition can include a carrier. Carriers include compounds that increase the half-life of a therapeutic composition in the treated animal. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, polymeric controlled release vehicles, biodegradable implants, liposomes, bacteria, viruses, other cells, oils, esters, and glycols.
One embodiment of the present invention is a controlled release formulation that is capable of slowly releasing a composition of the present invention into an animal. As used herein, a controlled release formulation comprises a composition of the present invention in a controlled release vehicle. Suitable controlled release vehicles include, but are not limited to, biocompatible polymers, other polymeric matrices, capsules, microcapsules, microparticles, gels (including hydrogels), bolus preparations, osmotic pumps, diffusion devices, liposomes, lipospheres, and transdermal delivery systems. Other controlled release formulations of the present invention include liquids that, upon administration to an animal, form a solid or a gel in situ. Preferred controlled release formulations are biodegradable (i.e., bioerodible).
A preferred controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of releasing a composition of the present invention into the blood of the treated animal at a constant rate sufficient to attain dose levels of the composition effective to protect an animal from disease caused by parasitic nematodes. The therapeutic composition is preferably released over a period of time ranging from about 1 to about 12 months. A controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of effecting a treatment preferably for at least about 1 month, more preferably for at least about 3 months, even more preferably for at least about 6 months, even more preferably for at least about 9 months, and even more preferably for at least about 12 months.
Acceptable protocols to administer therapeutic compositions in an effective manner include the specification of individual dose size, number of doses, frequency of dose administration, and mode of administration. Determination of such protocols can be accomplished by those skilled in the art. A suitable single dose is a dose that is capable of protecting an animal from disease when administered one or more times over a suitable time period. For example, a preferred single dose of a protein, mimetope or antibody therapeutic composition is from about 1 microgram (xcexcg) to about 10 milligrams (mg) of the therapeutic composition per kilogram body weight of the animal. Booster vaccinations can be administered from about 2 weeks to several years after the original administration. Booster administrations preferably are administered when the immune response of the animal becomes insufficient to protect the animal from disease. A preferred administration schedule is one in which from about 10 xcexcg to about 1 mg of the therapeutic composition per kg body weight of the animal is administered from about one to about two times over a time period of from about 2 weeks to about 12 months. Modes of administration can include, but are not limited to, subcutaneous, intradermal, intravenous, intranasal, oral, intraocular, transdermal and intramuscular routes.
According to one embodiment, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be administered to a host animal in a fashion enabling expression of that nucleic acid molecule into a protective protein or protective RNA (e.g., antisense RNA, ribozyme, triple helix forms or RNA drug) in the host animal. Nucleic acid molecules can be delivered to an animal using a variety of methods including, but not limited to, (a) administering a naked (i.e., not packaged in a viral coat or cellular membrane) nucleic acid vaccine (e.g., as naked DNA or RNA molecules, such as is taught, for example in Wolff et al., 1990, Science 247, 1465-1468) or (b) administering a nucleic acid molecule packaged as a recombinant virus vaccine or as a recombinant cell vaccine (i.e., the nucleic acid molecule is delivered by a viral or cellular vehicle)).
A naked nucleic acid vaccine of the present invention includes a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention and preferably includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that preferably is replication, or otherwise amplification, competent. A naked nucleic acid vaccine of the present invention can comprise one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention in the form of, for example, a bicistronic recombinant molecule, having, for example, one or more internal ently sites. Preferred naked nucleic acid vaccines include at least a portion of a viral genome (i.e., a viral vector). Preferred viral vectors include those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, and retroviruses, with those based on alphaviruses (such as Sindbis or Semliki virus), species-specific herpesviruses and species-specific poxviruses being particularly preferred. Any suitable transcription control sequence can be used, including those disclosed as suitable for protein production. Particularly preferred transcription control sequence include cytomegalovirus intermediate early (preferably in conjunction with intron-A), Rous Sarcoma Virus long terminal repeat, and tissue-specific transcription control sequences, as well as transcription control sequences endogenous to viral vectors if viral vectors are used. The incorporation of xe2x80x9cstrongxe2x80x9d poly(A) sequences are also preferred.
Naked nucleic acid vaccines of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways, with intramuscular, subcutaneous, intradermal, transdermal, intranasal, intraocular and oral routes of administration being preferred. A preferred single dose of a naked nucleic acid vaccines ranges from about 1 nanogram (ng) to about 100 xcexcg, depending on the route of administration and method of delivery, as can be determined by those skilled in the art. Suitable delivery methods include, for example, by injection, as drops, by aerosolization and by topical application. Naked DNA of the present invention can be contained in an aqueous excipient (e.g., phosphate buffered saline) alone or in a carrier (e.g., lipid-based vehicles).
A recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that is packaged in a viral coat and that can be expressed in an animal after administration. Preferably, the recombinant molecule is packaging-deficient, encodes an attenuated virus, or both. A number of recombinant viruses can be used including, but not limited to, those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, and retroviruses. Preferred recombinant virus vaccines are those based on alphaviruses (such as Sindbis virus), raccoon poxviruses, species-specific herpesviruses and species-specific poxviruses. An example of methods to produce and use alphavirus recombinant virus vaccines is disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO 94/17813, by Xiong et al., published Aug. 18, 1994, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. An example of methods to produce and use racoon poxvirus recombinant virus vaccines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,314, to Esposito, et al., issued Nov. 30, 1993, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
When administered to an animal, a recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention infects cells within the immunized animal and directs the production of a protective protein or RNA nucleic acid molecule that is capable of protecting the animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode as disclosed herein. For example, a recombinant virus vaccine comprising a parasitic nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is administered according to a protocol that results in the animal producing a sufficient immune response to protect itself from disease caused by a parasitic nematode. A preferred single dose of a recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention is from about 1xc3x97104 to about 1xc3x97107 virus plaque forming units (pfu) per kilogram body weight of the animal. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines, with subcutaneous, intramuscular, intranasal and oral administration routes being preferred.
A recombinant cell vaccine of the present invention includes recombinant cells of the present invention that express at least one protein of the present invention. Preferred recombinant cells for this embodiment include Salmonella, E. coli, Listeria, Mycobacterium, S. frugiperda, yeast, (including Saccharomyces cerevisiae), BHK, CV-1, myoblast G8, COS (e.g., COS-7), Vero, MDCK and CRFK recombinant cells. Recombinant cell vaccines of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways but have the advantage that they can be administered orally, preferably at doses ranging from about 108 to about 1012 cells per kilogram body weight. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines. Recombinant cell vaccines can comprise whole cells, cells stripped of cell walls or cell lysates.
The efficacy of a therapeutic composition of the present invention to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic nematode can be tested in a variety of ways including, but not limited to, detection of protective antibodies (using, for example, proteins or mimetopes of the present invention), detection of cellular immunity within the treated animal, or challenge of the treated animal with the parasitic nematode to determine whether the treated animal is resistant to disease. Challenge studies can include implantation of chambers including parasitic nematode larvae into the treated animal, or direct administration of larvae to the treated animal, or both. In one embodiment, therapeutic compositions can be tested in animal models such as mice. Such techniques are known to those skilled in the art.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitory compounds of the present invention, to protect an animal from heartworm. It is particularly preferred to prevent L3 that are delivered to the animal by the mosquito intermediate host from maturing into adult worms. Preferred therapeutic compositions are those that are able to inhibit at least one step in the portion of the parasite""s development cycle that includes L3, third molt, L4, fourth molt, immature adult prior to entering the host animal""s tissues or circulatory system. In dogs, this portion of the development cycle is about 70 days. Particularly preferred therapeutic compositions include nematode transglutaminase-based therapeutic compositions of the present invention, particularly because D. immitis transglutaminase is necessary for D. immitis larval molting and development, as disclosed herein. These preferred therapeutic compositions include nematode transglutaminase nucleic acid molecules, nematode transglutaminase proteins and mimetopes thereof, anti-nematode transglutaminase antibodies, and inhibitors of nematode transglutaminase activity that fail to substantially inhibit host animal transglutaminase activity. Particularly preferred are D. immitis forms of any of the therapeutic compositions of the present invention. Therapeutic compositions are administered to animals in a manner effective to protect the animals heartworm. Additional protection may be obtained by administering additional protective compounds, including other nematode proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitory compounds, as disclosed herein and elsewhere.
One therapeutic composition of the present invention includes an inhibitor of nematode transglutaminase activity that does not substantially inhibit host animal transglutaminase activity. In other words, in one embodiment, a therapeutic composition of the present invention includes a compound capable of substantially interfering with the function of a nematode transglutaminase susceptible to inhibition by an inhibitor of nematode transglutaminase activity. The term, xe2x80x9csubstantially interfering with the function of nematode transglutaminase,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the ability of an inhibitor compound to interfere with a nematode transglutaminase activity to such a degree that development of heartworm in a host animal is impaired. For example, an isolated protein or mimetope thereof, is administered in an amount and manner that elicits (i.e., stimulates) an immune response that is sufficient to protect the animal from the disease. Similarly, an antibody of the present invention, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is administered in an amount so as to be present in the animal at a titer that is sufficient to protect the animal from the disease, at least temporarily. Oligonucleotide nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can also be administered in an effective manner, thereby reducing expression of parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins in order to interfere with development of parasitic nematodes targeted in accordance with the present invention.
An inhibitor of nematode transglutaminase activity can be identified using parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention. One embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound that is capable of inhibiting nematode transglutaminase activity, but that does not substantially inhibit host animal transglutaminase activity. Such a method includes the steps of (a) contacting (e.g., combining, mixing) an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has nematode transglutaminase activity; (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the nematode transglutaminase activity; and (c) repeating steps (a) and (b), but substituting host animal transglutaminase for nematode transglutaminase. Putative inhibitory compounds to screen for include small organic molecules, antibodies (including fragments and mimetopes thereof) and substrate analogs. Methods to determine nematode and host animal transglutaminase activities are known to those skilled in the art; see, for example, citations in the background section and references included therein.
The present invention also includes a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting nematode transglutaminase activity of a parasitic nematode. Such a test kit includes an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein having transglutaminase activity and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of transglutaminase activity in the presence of (i.e., effected by) a putative inhibitory compound. Compounds determined to inhibit nematode transglutaminase activity are also screened to identify those that are not substantially toxic to host animals.
Nematode transglutaminase inhibitors isolated by the method or by the test kit described, or by both, can be used to inhibit any nematode transglutaminase that is susceptible to such an inhibitor. Preferred parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins to inhibit are those produced by D. immitis, B. malayi or O. volvulus. A particularly preferred transglutaminase inhibitor of the present invention is capable of protecting an animal from heartworm. Effective amounts and dosing regimens can be determined using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
Another therapeutic composition of the present invention includes an inhibitor of nematode PDI activity that does not substantially inhibit host animal PDI activity. In other words, in one embodiment, a therapeutic composition of the present invention includes a compound capable of substantially interfering with the function of nematode transglutaminase PDI activity susceptible to inhibition by an inhibitor of nematode PDI activity. The term, xe2x80x9csubstantially interfering with the function of nematode transglutaminase PDI activity,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the ability of an inhibitor compound to interfere with a nematode PDI activity to such a degree that development of heartworm in a host animal is impaired.
An inhibitor of nematode PDI activity can be identified using parasitic nematode transglutaminase proteins of the present invention. One embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound that is capable of inhibiting nematode PDI activity, but that does not substantially inhibit host animal PDI activity. Such a method includes the steps of (a) contacting (e.g., combining, mixing) an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein (having PDI activity) with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has nematode PDI activity; (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the nematode PDI activity; and (c) repeating steps (a) and (b), but substituting a host animal PDI for nematode PDI. Putative inhibitory compounds to screen for include small organic molecules, antibodies (including fragments and mimetopes thereof) and substrate analogs. Methods to determine nematode and host animal PDI activities are known to those skilled in the art; see, for example, citations in the background section and references included therein.
The present invention also includes a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting PDI activity of a parasitic nematode. Such a test kit includes an isolated nematode transglutaminase protein having PDI activity and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of PDI activity in the presence of (i.e., effected by) a putative inhibitory compound. Compounds determined to inhibit nematode PDI activity are also screened to identify those that are not substantially toxic to host animals.
Nematode PDI inhibitors isolated by the method or by the test kit described, or by both, can be used to inhibit any nematode PDI that is susceptible to such an inhibitor. Preferred parasitic transglutaminase proteins to inhibit are those produced by D. immitis, B. malayi or O. volvulus. A particularly preferred PDI inhibitor of the present invention is capable of protecting an animal from heartworm. Effective amounts and dosing regimens can be determined using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
It is also within the scope of the present invention to use isolated proteins, mimetopes, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention as diagnostic reagents to detect infection by parasitic nematodes. Such diagnostic reagents can be supplemented with additional compounds that can detect other phases of the parasite""s life cycle. Methods to use such diagnostic reagents to diagnose parasitic nematode infection are well known to those skilled in the art. Suitable and preferred parasitic nematodes to detect are those to which therapeutic compositions of the present invention are targeted. A particularly preferred parasitic nematode to detect using diagnostic reagents of the present invention is D. immitis.